Rainaria's Story
by Raindrop14
Summary: You know the famed story of The Lion King, but this story will take you back in time. Back before Ahadi and Uru, into the time of Mohatu. Take a journey with Rainaria, his future mate, from cub to mother of his daughter, Uru. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my story! I hope you enjoy it! Just a reminder, The Pridelands, Priderock, Mohatu, Ahadi, Uru, Mufasa, etc. All belong to Disney and The Lion King. Rainaria, Sheba, Gamba, Eliza, Quinn, Mayzie, Jamal, Tanya, Epesi, and Zuri all belong to me. Enjoy**

Rainaria's Story

Prologue

Night in the savannah. Not a sound was heard. Until now. Streaking through the grass was a large male lion. He was stocky, and strong. He was a bright golden color with a thick brown mane. His green eyes glinted with determination. He was King Gamba, leader of the Pridelands. He was on a mission. He rushed through the savannah and hurled over a hill. He slowed down. Just ahead was a small cave. He pulled a small piece of cargo off his back.

A cub.

The small cub had dusty brown fur and blue eyes. On her head was a birthmark, shaped like a raindrop. She was named after it, her name being Rainaria. The cub was an adolescent, and small. She yawned. "Are we here daddy?" She murmured. He snarled and scooped her up.

"Keep quiet Rainaria." The cub didn't though. She was full of questions.

"Where are you taking me daddy?"

"Away." The cub's eyes widened.

"Why?" He sighed. They had just reached the mouth of the cave. "Why can't Sheba come too?"

"Sheba is staying here. You must go away, were you will not ruin Sheba's destiny," He snapped.

"I'm supposed to be the queen though! I'm older than Sheba!" the cub wailed. The lion dropped the cub.

"You were never meant to be born! Sheba will be more of a queen than you ever will be! You are a scrap of fur, and useless." He took a step back. "I never wanted more than one cub, and Sheba is more worthy than you." The cub was astounded, and ashamed of herself. Then, a lion trotted out of the cave. She was scrawny, with dark brown fur and frightening red eyes. She circled around Rainaria, inspecting her.

"Gamba, this is marvelous! I thought you would never show up," the lioness hissed. He curled his lip.

"Eliza, take her and go. Far from here. Anywhere." He growled.

"She's going where all orphaned cubs go. Lina's Home for Orphaned Cubs." He nodded, and stepped back.

"Thank you Eliza." She only nodded her head and scooped up the cub. The cub struggled.

"Daddy? Why is this lioness taking me? Don't go!" Gamba was already walking away though. The cub was frightened, and started thrashing around. "DADDY!" She wailed. Eliza took her into the cave. They would set out for the orphanage tomorrow. Gamba ran up the hill, and looked back. He could hear Rainaria yelling. He turned and shook his head. He wanted nothing to do with that pitiful excuse of a cub. He roared, and ran into the darkness.

Chapter One

I reared up on my hind legs and swatted at Tanya, my training partner. However, I lost balance and fell flat on my face. My group instructor Quinn snarled in my face. "No, you don't do it right! Pay attention or I'll give you something to be distracted about!" The rugged, faded yellow lioness loped back into the clearing. I sighed. I had been in this awful place since I could toddle and talk. I was never adopted, and was neglected. Quinn opened her jaw to come up with another searing insult, but a roar sounded in the dusty valley. School was over. I bounded away to enjoy my few minutes of freedom.

This place disgusted me. I shared a cramped cave with five lions, 3 females and 2 males. We were grouped judged on our skills in school. It was rough here, and I was only a teenager. I felt awful when I first arrived, but everyone else here is like me. They don't fit in.

**1. Tanya- Has a small chunk of mane on her head**

**2. Mayzie- Half lion half cheetah**

**3. Jamal- White lion**

**4. Mohatu-Second born in the royal family of his pride**

I slouched into our tiny cave to sleep. I hated it here, and every time I close my eyes for a nap, I see my father leaving me with the cold-hearted leader of this dump. I felt a small tear run down my eye. I missed the mother I never knew, who died giving birth to me and my sister, Sheba. SHEBA! What was so special about her? I was older than her, and next in line for the throne. I rolled onto my side, and drifted into an uneasy sleep.

The next time I woke up was in the middle of the night. In the faint light, I could see Jamal, Mayzie, and Tanya, but no Mohatu. Mohatu. We shared a lot in common. We were both from royal families, and were both cast aside. I wandered out, and saw him looking at the stars. He was sitting a few feet from the guard's path. They constantly patrolled there to make sure nobody ran off. He sighed.

"Father, why would mother do this? I saw her laugh when those hyena's tore you to shreds…." Mohatu hung his head. "It was my fault; I never should have brought you down there like mother said to. She said there was a great surprise waiting, and….." His voice trailed off. "I failed you father….mother is a murderer, and a cruel liar! I hate her!" He sat there with his head hung low. I took a step forward.

"Mohatu?" He raised his head and looked at me. He was just barely holding back tears. "I heard everything, and it's not your fault." He just stared. He was a caramel colored lion with a darker brown mane, and green eyes.

"But it is. If it weren't for me, my dad would still be alive." I nuzzled him gently. "Nobody knows the terrible things I've seen." I pushed my head into his tiny mane. He looked surprised at first, but then relaxed.

"I have. My father abandoned me because he thought I was a disgrace to him and my younger sister. He wanted her to have the throne, even though it belongs to me." Mohatu pulled away and looked at me.

"You are a princess, or maybe even a queen!" I felt myself blushing.

"Yeah, I know." His smile began to fade though.

"Nobody cares anymore, at all." I nuzzled him again, and turned his face toward mine.

"As long has you are with the Gang and I, we will always care." I stepped back and turned toward the den. Nothing more needed to be said.

"No Rainaria, no!" Quinn lunged at me, and hit me in the face with her claws. "Pay attention." She stood on her hind legs, and did an amazing back flip. She landed with ease, and glared at the rest of the group. "Begin…." She hissed. I stumbled over to Tanya, trying to keep the blood welling from my forehead out of my eyes. Tanya looked horrified, and swiped the back of her paw over my eye in an attempt to clear away the blood. It just made it worse. Then, a roar sounded. It was Quinn.

"Get ready for action! Today is Adoption Day!" she called. I was surprised, and I obviously wasn't the only one. "Eliza is sorry she changed it on such short notice. Go to your dens, prepare, you know the drill." She bounded off. All of us were dumbfounded. It was quiet the whole time we headed to our cave, but Jamal broke the silence.

"We might get adopted! This is going to be GREAT!" Jamal bounded ahead of us and into our cave. I just sighed and flopped down outside. My eye stung, and I was very tired. As Tanya and Mayzie headed into the cave, Mohatu broke away from them and came to me. He swiped his tongue over my eye. I purred and pushed my head into his tiny mane.

"I'll miss you if I get adopted," I breathed. He continued licking me, and then paused.

"I will too," he murmured. With that, he got up. "You best start getting ready." I nodded.

"Of course." He smiled and loped into the cave. I heaved myself to my paws, and went over to the small puddle outside of our cave. The guards replenished it for us once a day. I dabbed my paw in and rubbed the water into my eye. Soon, the blood washed out, and I groomed my dusty fur.

We sat outside the cave in a perfect row. All of us down to the sporty, always dirty Tanya, were clean and ready for adoption. I shook with anxiety. Would anybody want a lioness cub like me? I was a teen, but still. Mohatu nuzzled me. "You'll be fine." I didn't answer him though, because the first potential parents were walking on the path that visited every cave in the orphanage. We waited excitedly at first, but no one seemed interested in us. I almost fell asleep on my paws waiting. Then I heard Jamal gasp.

"Look! Cheetahs!" he yipped. Gliding down the path on their thin legs were a pair of cheetahs. Mayzie ducked down. She had always been ashamed of being a crossbreed, and never liked talking about cheetahs. I was excited though. I had heard stories about how cheetahs and leopards came to the orphanage on a rare occasion, but I never expected it was me who would experience it.

Quinn was guiding them down the path, and for once, she was being nice. I examined the cheetahs. The male was thin yet muscular, and had brilliant green eyes. He walked with his head held high, and didn't seem to notice us gawking at him. The female was thin, and had sparkling blue eyes. She had a perfect smile, and obviously like cubs, because when she saw us, her gaze brightened.

"Epesi! Look, cubs! Aren't they just the cutest little things you've ever seen?" She bounded down and over to us. The male and Quinn continued walking, but he called to his mate.

"Zuri, please stay calm, the cubs look exhausted." He trotted over to her and examined us. His gaze hardened when it fell on me. I felt my eyes glass over. He looked over to Mayzie though. "Little cub, why do you keep your head hung low?" Mayzie didn't answer. "He lowered his face down to her. "You have spots like Zuri, my mate, and I. You are half cheetah aren't you?" She nodded slowly and met his gaze. He smiled. "That's it, be proud, be _takabari_, and good things will come your way." He then turned to Quinn. "Have these cubs had any training?"

"Of course, sir. They have some basic fighting techniques, as well as some complex moves." Epezi rolled his eyes.

"Besides fighting. Can they hunt?" Hunt? We had food brought to us! Quinn looked at the ground, then at the sky.

"No, they can't. Eliza thought they were a little young." The cheetah's eyes widened.

"Of course they aren't! Cheetah cubs know how to hunt by now!" Quinn fought to keep her cool.

"I know sir, but these are lions."

"They should know too." Quinn looked like she was out of comebacks, so the female cheetah, Zuri, took charge.

"Can we play with them for a bit?" Quinn shifted her paws.

"Of course. I hope you find one you would like to adopt." With that said, the cheetahs introduced themselves, and games and fun commenced.

I brushed dirt out of my fur quietly. We were back in line, and the cheetahs were discussing with Quinn about adopting a little bit away. I could see them sneaking glances at us and whispering, and I became fidgety. The others were nervous too, especially Mayzie. She was shocked after the male talked to her. Finally, the huddle broke up. They came back over to our cave and settled down. Zuri's eyes were shining, and Epezi had a faint smile as well. Quinn stepped forward. "Epezi and Zuri have decided to adopt not one, but two of you." Quinn was smiling her evil grin. "Epezi, you can take it from here." Quinn stepped back, and Epezi stepped forward.

"All of you are excellent cubs, with lots of potential. Two of you stuck out like zebras in a herd of gazelle though." His smile widened. Zuri stepped forward as well. "Are you guys ready?" We all nodded, and my stomach began to boil. I was so nervous. Zuri spoke first.

"Mayzie, we would love it if you would join our family as our first daughter." Everyone turned to Mayzie, who looked astonished. Jamal piped up.

"Say yes Mayzie! You have a family!" Mayzie's smile suddenly brightened, and she raced full throttle towards the cheetahs. She wrapped her paws around Zuri's leg and started crying tears of joy.

"I have a real family!" Epezi smiled and patted Mayzie on the back.

"I knew you would be my daughter the moment I laid eyes on you." Mayzie giggled, but didn't let go of Zuri's leg. Epezi patted her head, and spoke again. "Now for our next cub." Mohatu stiffened, and I felt fear radiating from him. I comforted him with a lick to his ear. Who would adopt a cub like me anyway? Then, Epezi spoke up again. "Our next cub will be Rainaria." Everybody in the clearing looked astonished. I was now the daughter of a cheetah.

**Thanks for reading the first few bits of my Lion King story. For those of you who aren't Lion King fans like me, Mohatu is really apart of the Lion King. Mohatu had a daughter known as Uru. Uru had a mate named Ahadi, and from them, two of the most famous brothers in the Lion King were born, Mufasa and Scar. You know the rest. However, no one ever knew who Mohatu's mate was. This gave me the idea for this story. I plan to tell it all the way up to when little Uru is born.:) Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 ready! I worked hard on this! Enjoy!**

3 years later. Home. I had lived with Epesi and Zuri all that time. And left Mohatu behind. I still hated myself for doing that. I rolled over on my side. I wanted to see him again. After all, well, I loved him. I cleared him from my mind though. A faint light filtered in from the tiny grass den Mayzie and I were dozing in. We were almost ready to find our own homes, but Zuri worried about us, so we stayed longer than most cubs do. Suddenly, the light was blocked from the den. It was Epesi. "Zuri and I are going hunting. Stay in here until we return." He leaned down and licked my nose.

"Bye dad! Hurry home!" I called after him as he left the den. I crawled up to the entrance and peered out. They were off in the distance now. "Mayzie!" I chirped. She jumped up and I burst out laughing. "They're gone," I said. She nodded, and we both trotted out of the den.

"I did a good job fake sleeping right?" she giggled. I stretched and nodded.

"It was very convincing. How can you do that? I would have started laughing!" She shrugged.

"I don't know. It doesn't really make me laugh." I shook my head and examined the area. We lived on the edge of the savannah, next to a sparse bout of trees. Zuri wanted us to hide there if something bad ever happened. I padded down to the small creek that ran by our den. The water wasn't exactly tasty, but it quenched my thirst. I wiped off my jaw and leaped up on top of the thin, flat rocks outside the den. I figured I could sun there for a bit. The sun beat down on me, and I became very drowsy. Mayzie leaped up beside me. We both yawned and dozed off.

The next time I woke up, it was early afternoon. I sniffed the air, but scented no food. That was the least of my worries though. I sat up and nudged Mayzie with my nose. She yawned and looked up. "What is it? I was having a good dream!" she growled. I ignored her though.

"Mom and dad aren't back yet. They never come home this late." Mayzie sat up and lifted up her ears.

"That is weird… Let's give them a few more minutes, then we should go look." I sighed and dropped off the rock.

"No Mayzie, let's go now." She groaned and hauled herself off the rock.

"Fine. Let's go." I quickly found their scents, and we set off. We traveled through dense grasses, and open plains. Then we popped up in a place that pulled at my heart. We eventually found ourselves at the banks of the Great River. The Great River led to the orphanage, and to Mohatu. Mayzie helped me along though. Finally, the scent became fresher and stronger. We raced through the grass and popped out in a clearing. Then we saw it. I screamed, and Mayzie threw up.

The clearing was spattered with blood, and in the middle was a heap of spotted fur. Zuri. We raced over to her. I poked her with my forepaw, but she just rolled over. Her eyes were glassed over and dull. I felt myself tearing up. Mayzie was already wailing. I scented the air. Hyena's had been here. I saw a trail of blood leading away through the grass. It was definitely Epesi. Then I heard a cackle. Three hyenas' came out of the grasses. I didn't even give them time to speak. I roared and threw myself at them. I heard Mayzie shrieking as well. I ripped and tore at any flesh I grabbed. The hyenas' were growing weak. But I was weaker, and I began to feel dizzy. I was thrown by a hyena, and then passed out. Not before another lion showed up though. A lion… A white lion…..

**Suspense! Hope you guys liked it and I am starting Ch.3. Everything except the hyena's and my character's belong to the Lion King. That includes Mohatu, The Pridelands, and Priderock. Later!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is finally ready! Please enjoy, and comment!**

The next time I woke up, I wasn't in the pit of blood. And I wasn't dead. I was underneath a small rock overhang. My eyes burned, and were crusted with blood. I looked around and spotted Mayzie a few yards away from me. She was out cold. I tried to stand up, but collapsed. My legs hurt, and I could tell immediately that I had twisted a front paw. After relentless struggling, I managed to get back on my feet. I limped a few steps out, stopped. My leg hurt, but it was a bit better walking. We were on the edge of a large plain, and it was very familiar. I shrugged it off though, as I noticed the Great River flowing about 4 yards from where I was standing.

I practically dragged myself to the river. I stepped into the shallows, and let the water cool my paws. I then dipped in my muzzle, and took a long, refreshing drink. I then splashed in a little further, and settled down into the cool water. I saw crimson smears coming off my fur, and my wounds felt better. I sighed and closed my eyes. Then, a voice called from the shore. "Long time no see, Rainaria."

I turned my head over my shoulder. Standing on shore was none other than Jamal. He was a bright white color with a deep black mane. He still had icy blue eyes, and that mischievous grin. I laughed and hoisted myself onto my paws and ran over to him, despite my pain. He reached out his paws, and pulled me into a hug. "Where have you been?" I asked, releasing myself from his grip. He just shrugged.

"Around." He looked upset suddenly.

"Jamal," I said slowly. "This is the edge of the orphanage isn't it?" He looked ashamed.

"Yes Rainaria, it is." I felt my fur start rising.

"Jamal, what if somebody finds us here? We are in real danger!" I sniffed the air, looking for any traces of that awful place.

"No, we aren't. The orphanage is gone. A king from the west shut it down. All the cubs were either saved, or left behind, like me." He hung his head, and let out a small whine.

"Oh Jamal, I'm so sorry. What happened to Mohatu and Tanya?" I crouched down by him.

"Mohatu escaped a few days before the shut down. Tanya was taken in by a group of lone lionesses. They left me here, and I've never left here since. Too many memories." I nuzzled him.

"They're really gone? Quinn? Eliza?" I heard Mayzie's voice as she leaped down the hill to join us. She looked much better than I did, with only a few minor scratches. Jamal nodded. "Jamal, did you ever find Epesi?"

"No, I tracked him for some way, but lost his scent. As for Zuri, I buried her under a tree a bit away from here." Mayzie whimpered, and I felt sad. "Hey, you guys will be alright. I've kept our old cave in good condition. Let's sleep there. I have some antelope in there too." And so we set out to the cave. We stayed with Jamal for many days, and I eventually healed nicely. We all hunted as a team, and spent many days at the river together. I saw Jamal and Mayzie growing closer day by day, and remember how well I had known Mohatu. Then I thought of my family in the Pridelands. A growing vengeance was filling me. I decided that I was going to reclaim the throne. Finally, the perfect day came, and I prepared to leave.

"I'm going to miss you Rainy," Jamal said. Mayzie sat by him, their tails entwined. I smiled.

"Why don't you come with us?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I belong here. Maybe I will find you someday." Then, Mayzie stepped forward.

"Rainaria, I am sorry. My heart is telling me to stay with Jamal, and I must honor that. I hope that you find Mohatu, and take back PrideRock. I'll always be your best friend." I smiled, and we hugged each other. Then, with one last goodbye, I raced to the top of the hill over the orphanage, and looked back.

"I will find you both someday. Or perhaps, you shall find me. Goodbye!" I rushed down the hill, and began my journey home.

**Done! Big cliffhanger. I can't wait to get started on Chapter 4. Please review. Thanks for reading!**

**The Pridelands, PrideRock, Mohatu, etc. belong to The Lion King. Jamal, Mayzie, Tanya, Quinn, Zuri, Epesi, Eliza, and Rainaria all belong to me. NO STEALING MY CHARACTER'S!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 for you guys. Sorry, I got really busy with school and nearly forgot about this story! I Worked extra hard on this chapter. Hope you like it. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

I raised my head in the faint light. I had left a week ago in search of was what rightfully mine. It was night, and I couldn't sleep. I knew PrideRock wasn't much farther away, but for some strange reason, I couldn't stop stalling. I mean, how was one little lioness like me going to overthrow a whole pride? On top of that, I felt like a part of me was missing. That part was Mohatu. I wish he was here with me. I was resting under a tree in the plains. I rolled over and looked towards the Great River. It was beautiful, with moonlight shining off of it, and the rolling mist….. I sat up right suddenly. The mist was taking a shape…. The shape of a lioness.

She was sparkling, and when she blinked, her eyes flashed a brilliant shade of blue. In my awe, I had come down to the river bank. I looked at my eyes. They matched her eyes. She smiled, and stepped off the river, and onto the ground. She was transparent, and I immediately knew who she was. "Mother…?" I queried. She nodded.

"Rainaria, yes, it's me. Mother to you, but Ashia to others." She brushed her tail over the ground, stirring up a few leaves.

"Why have you come?"

"So you could meet me, and so I can warn you." A grave look fell upon her face. "You mustn't stall and wait for a miracle. Seize the moment! Mohatu will show up if he plays a role. Some things are best left in the past." She nuzzled me.

"I can't just leave him behind mother!" I wailed. Her eyes turned a cold shade of blue.

"You must follow your destiny. PrideRock will become a land of terror and hatred, if you don't save it." I looked at the ground, and realized I was weeping. My mother spoke up again. "I am sending two lions to help you reclaim the throne. You must trust them. They will know what to do." She nodded, and then licked my face. Then, she began fade. I jumped up.

"Wait!" She stopped fading and turned to me.

"Yes?"

"Mother, do you still love father?" Her eyes grew sad, and she sighed.

"Rainy, I will always love your father, but he has gone mad. As well as Sheba. I will always love all three of you." Her silhouette faded away, and she was gone. I sat there, and thought. If saving Priderock was my destiny, then I knew I didn't have a choice. What were the chances of me finding Mohatu anyway? Just then, something flashed in the grass. It was gone before I could catch it. I didn't care anyway.I slumped down by the river, and fell into a troubled sleep.

Far away, in the Pridelands, a lioness sat on the edge of the rock. Her light golden fur was being whipped around in the wind, but her frightening red eyes remained open. This lioness was Sheba, Gamba's little "princess". Below her, the Pridelands wreaked with havoc and chaos.

Lions were fighting with hyenas for the last scraps of food in the lands, and the only trickle of water left was for Sheba and Gamba only. The lands were filled with dead trees and grass, and of course, bones of those who didn't make it. Sheba curled her lip. Not in disgust, but in a look of sheer evil. Gamba had been letting her control the lands, and it seemed to be going as she had planned it. She would be the best queen ever. Suddenly, a voice sounded behind her.

"Sheba?" She turned around, and saw her father, King Gamba. His golden fur looked ruffled and unkept, and his eyes were dull. Strands of gray showed in his brown mane, a sign of his age. Sheba leaped to her paws and greeted him.

"Yes father?"

"News has come from our spy,Kachero." He paused, and waited for Sheba to answer. She glared at him.

"Go on."

"It's Rainaria. She's alive, and is planning on over throwing our kingdom." Sheba's eyes widened, and then filled with sheer hatred.

"Why didn't you kill her when you had the chance? Now we have to deal with her!" Gamba sighed.

"Don't worry Sheba; I've doubled security around the borders. Nobody can leave, and nobody can enter. Not without my permission that is." Sheba processed this for a minute, and then nodded.

"Very well. Make sure these patrols do their duty. I simply don't want to lose the Pridelands to that foolish lioness. I've worked hard on these lands." She turned back onto the edge of the rock stared out below her. Gamba backed up, and turned toward the cave on PrideRock. He paused then.

"Sheba, I almost forgot to tell you. While setting up the border guards, I picked up the scent of a young male lion, about your age. Perhaps you could consider meeting this male, and making him your future king?" Sheba stiffened. She had always wanted to have a mate, and have a little cub, preferably a little girl. She needed one to help rule these lands besides her aging father.

"Yes father, next time you see him, bring him to me. We will have much to talk about." Gamba nodded.

"Yes Sheba, of course." He turned away again.

"And father?" He paused, listening. "If Rainaria sets a foot in these lands, I will kill her personally." She turned and looked at him, her vicious gaze like daggers. She then looked off over the rock again. Gamba had no response, and quickly leaped down the rock to find the young male.

I awoke to a splash of cold river water in my face. I jumped up and snarled, waving a paw around. A lioness ducked under it, yowled.

"Stop it! I was only trying to help you!" I stopped batting about and absorbed the looks of this lioness. Her fur was a pastel yellow, and she had light blue eyes. She was rather small, but was definitely older than me. I blinked, and spit water out of my mouth.

"I was just fine, thanks." I rubbed my eyes with a paw, and sneezed, shooting water out of my nose. As all of this happened, the lioness appeared to be examining my face, or rather my eyes. I slowly put my paw down and cocked my head.

"What is wrong with my eyes?" I asked, slightly annoyed. She shook her head, and spoke up.

"I've never seen eyes so blue before." I rolled my eyes. This lioness was definitely NOT normal. I turned away, and began to pad away to clean up somewhere else. I heard her voice behind me again.

"Well, except for on my older sister, Ashia." I stopped dead in my tracks and turned around.

"You had a sister named Ashia?" She looked a little uncomfortable.

"Umm….Yeah. Why?" I examined her.

"My mother's name was Ashia. She's dead now though."

"Really? So is my Ashia. What's your name?"

"Rainaria? Why?" Her eyes brightened. She hurled herself at me, and embraced me in a hug.

"I thought you were dead Rainy! After I saw Gamba sent you away!" I shoved her off.

"Who are you?"

"Your Aunt Shangazi." I looked up at the sky. My mother must have sent her. I looked at her.

"Well Aunty, we have much to talk about."

"Of course. Let me take you to my pride. We have no lead male. We are just a group of traveling lionesses. When I found you, I just couldn't leave you there, after all, we lionesses look out for one another." I smiled and nudged her.

"You lead the way."

**OMG, I had a lot of fun working on this chapter. Now that we know who the first person is, who is the second? And who is this mysterious lion hiding among the borders of the Pridelands? You'll have to wait to find out until the next chapter! **

**Thanks for reading, Raindrop14**

**Everything except for my characters belongs to Disney and The Lion King (including Mohatu). DO NOT STEAL!**


	5. ATTENTION!

**ATTENTION!**

**Readers of "****Rainaria's Story", ****I'm so sorry I haven't been updating. I've been working on my other story, and lost interest for some time. However, I am planning on uploading another chapter for this story, so hang tight. Thanks!**

**Raindrop14**


End file.
